


Revving

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Rosi had no idea what made him call out to the kid he saw watching that night. He's always loved riding but something made him call out to that kid.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Revving

**Author's Note:**

> Rosi behaves himself lmao. I mean if I had given Doffy a part in this then this would have been a completely different fic and i'd have really had to add tags and not just ones to cover my ass lol
> 
> But I just wanted Biker Donquixiote brothers and Law having to see and be like... damn DAMN

These people were Doffy’s friends not his. Rosi sat back on his bike as he lit up. all around him he could hear the various people. People were still coming, there were still people that had to turn up. Hell it was still early so this ride might be even bigger than he had thought.

The fact remained at the end of the day these people were here for Doffy not him. They were Doffy’s friends and Rosi was good with that because the only reason he rode with them was because of Doffy in the first place. He loved his brother and he had been chasing after him for so long. Even now he was nipping at Doffy’s heels but in his own way.

Rosi didn’t mind sharing Doffy’s time. He wanted every moment he could get. He wanted to watch Doffy drive. He wanted to watch him ride because the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was Doffy lost in his bike. It was why Rosi had fallen so hard for the road and bikes. Doffy was the reason he had started down this path but Doffy was not the reason that he stayed.

Doffy just added a new flavour to things. A hnt of nostalgia and sometimes Doffy added fire and fun. The days that they raced together. The days that they had fun together. The teasing the ribbing. The racing they did when it was just the two of them.

Not that there were that many chances of that happening these days. There was always something or someone now that Doffy had his own crew. Rosi on the other hand the only person he wanted to ride with if he had to ride with anyone… it was Doffy. It felt sometimes as if it would just always be Doffy.

Rosi put out his light with a sigh as he stared up at the sky. No clouds which meant a dry night, no slick roads so that meant more teams would be out. There just might be trouble tonight. Their group attracted trouble or maybe that was just Doffy? Who even knew but what Rosi did know what was Doffy just couldn’t be touched.

Rosi loved his bike. He loved racing and he loved to take care of it. He worked on this baby on his own and he was protective of her. There was no way he was going to let anyone ride behind him either. He knew the girls in the group. Those that weren’t gone over Doffy wanted a part of him.

That was not going to happen, they were Doffy’s people not his. He was there but he was not a part of them. Doffy was the reason he came. He didn’t care about any of the others and Doffy knew that too.

Rosi ignored the commotion in the lot as he let his gaze drift around. It was late so no one was going to be wandering around as they waited-

Or at least no one should. Rosi expected the odd business man but when he saw someone coming around the side from the park, he felt amused. Kids were bold these days weren’t they? This one looked barely out of school and he didn’t mean high school.

He flicked a gaze over the various parked bikes and people. Rosi hid a grin when he saw the boy’s eyes widen as he looked around. He looked impressed but he was fighting to keep his cool too. his path would take him to the nearby convenience store so Rosi could go with his gut about the kid. He looked like the decent sort.

Cute, good clothes and smart. Confident too. there was no fear in his posture or his walk. He was adorable.

When his gaze finally shifted over to Rosi he sat back on his bike and met the kid’s gaze head on. The delight in the kid’s gaze reminded Rosi of… the first time he saw Doffy out there. Man what the hell. Rosi bit back his smile and pointed at the kid, then he crooked his finger.

X

“Cora-san!” The voice behind him made Rosi laugh to himself. “Don’t go so slow go fast! Go all out!”

“If you fall off Law.” Rosi teased even as he leaned forward. “You have yourself and only yourself to blame.” He still couldn’t believe they were like this. It had been on a whim he had called Law over to him that night but the brat refused to go away.

At this point, Rosi didn’t want him too. the looks on everyone’s faces when he had let Law ride behind him. Riding with Law was fun. He loved everything. He made the roads feel different. He made Rosi show off too.

The loud revving of a bike came from behind them before Doffy’s bike shot ahead of them. Doffy gave them a glance from under his helmet before he grinned and flipped them off. The girl behind him hugged him tightly. Good thing too because when Doffy got in the mood…

Doffy’s bike pulled ahead before Doffy popped a wheelie. Law whooped behind him and Rosi felt his blood burn. He laughed even as he revved his own bike. This was fun. Doffy ahead, Law hanging onto him.

“Hold on tight.” He told Law as he kept an eye on Doffy. “We’re going to chase him this time. Hold tight to me you hear me Law?”

“Yeah!” The tight hug behind him made him snort.

“What time do you have to get back home before they miss you again?” Rosi called over his shoulder. “School you know?”

“Do you really- I’ll be fine! Just have me home before three!” Law laughed. “Cora-san let’s go! Let’s go!” He whooped and Rosi laughed. He laughed at the moon shining down at them, the road stretched out ahead of them before he revved once more and their bike overtook Doffy’s as Law laughed and whooped behind him. This was it; this was the nightlife they all loved.

X

“Don’t you want to get your own bike by now?” Rosi had no idea what Law and Doffy had been talking about but now that he had Law to himself he wanted to bring up something he had been thinking about. “Instead of riding beside me… want your own bike? You just turned seventeen right? Or you don’t think that would be a good look at the clinic?”

“It wouldn’t.” Law’s smile was something else. “I think many people would object to their nurse riding in on a bike. Or their surgeon.”

“Damn Law.” Rosi leaned against his bike and shook his head. “What exactly am I supposed to do with you again? You sure you don’t want to ride next to me?”

“If I do who gets your seat?” Law’s question was confusing until the kid folded his arms. “Who rides behind you if I give that up? One these chicks in the crew? You should hear the shit they say Cora-san.”

“I don’t care.” Rosi snorted. “They can say what they want. I’m not the leader. I don’t have to cater to them. If it wasn’t for Doffy I wouldn’t be here and most them know that.” He tossed Law his helmet and laughed. “You’re the only person I let ride behind me Law. No one is going to take your place. I was just thinking you might want to ride by my side.”

“I like things how they are.” Law grinned as he strapped on his helmet. “Hey Cora-san… take the lead tonight.”

“You like trouble.” Rosi shook his head before he laughed. “Alright brat.”

X

“You like coming here don’t you Cora-san.” Law’s voice made Rosi shake his head. He had ducked his head under the pipe in order to cool down. There was something about driving to the beach at night. Doffy and his team could be fun. It made for a good run but Rosi liked pulling off and visiting the beach no matter how long it took.

“Always liked the sea.” Rosi murmured as he tried to shake away most the droplets. “Something about riding here at night on the bike. The sea’s different at night. Less people, a whole new look.” He admitted as he stared out to the sea. “Makes one feel free.”

“Cora-san really likes this sort of thing.” Law was in a coat Rosi had given him a while back and some jeans and boots. Nothing over the top but nothing like his scrubs.

“You’re nineteen now Law.” Rosi murmured as he watched Law. “How long are you going to…” He trailed off as Law leaned closer. “Ride.” Law’s hand pressed against his chest while his other hand wiped away the water from his face. “Behind me.”

“Forever.” Law’s soft laugh shouldn’t be a pull. “I’m going to ride behind you until you stop riding Cora-san. Then you can start riding behind me.”

“Brat.” Rosi murmured before Law kissed him. Not their first kiss but with every move Law made it got harder to remember exactly why Rosi shouldn’t. He had called out to Law on a whim but talked to the kid because he liked him. Given him a ride because it was fun. Everything else just seemed to have led them here and- well there was something about a cute cat like Law trying to maul him. “Damn brat.” He muttered before he took Law’s hands in his.

“Isn’t that what you like?” Law laughed before he pulled back to nip Rosi’s throat. “And the me that rides behind you. You like that Cora-san.” His hands sank into Rosi’s hair and pulled him down and Rosi let him.


End file.
